Various medical procedures use a treatment device to apply energy to a body part of a patient. For example, two techniques currently used for endovenous treatment for venous reflux disease, as well as other diseases in hollow anatomical structures (HAS), include radio frequency ablation (RFA) and laser ablation. These techniques generally involve a treatment apparatus or system that is configured to heat tissue at a treatment site within the HAS. For example, RFA for treating venous reflux disease uses radio frequency heating to create targeted tissue ablation to seal off damaged veins. RFA equipment typically includes an RF generator and a catheter having a heating segment located at the distal end, which is inserted into the vein(s) during treatment. The heating segment uses RF energy driven by the RF generator to heat and seal the vein. RFA is also used in other medical treatments, such as, for example, arthroscopic surgery, renal denervation, and cardiac surgery.
A typical surgical RFA device comprises the RF generator, a reusable handle, and a disposable catheter having an energy application device, such as the heating segment, adjacent its distal end. The handle typically includes a button or other mechanism for initiating delivery of RF energy from the RF generator to the heating segment. It is disadvantageous and potentially dangerous for the RF energy to be accidentally or unintentionally activated, such as before the heating segment is properly placed at the treatment site. Thus, a safety mechanism is desirable on the handle.